The Quartet
by shishiEMPIRE
Summary: Inuyasha is just going about his normal day when suddenly Sesshomaru shows up accompanied by several...odd companions
1. Default Chapter

Which I am going to do...now...

-----------------

Inuyasha watched the young woman in Kaede's hut twist and turn on the straw mat. She had short, black hair and green eyes, and constantly mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly, she shot up.

Inuyasha instantly pulled Kagome out of the way of the woman's grasping hands.

Her eyes wide with insanity, the woman screamed. "Dokomo!" She yelled, throwing herself into a bow. "Dokomo! Mercy, I beg you! Do...no! No...no...no...no..."

She collapsed back onto the mat. "Kiyrau! Help! Sinokami! Help! Save me! Help! Taysuki! Help! Anyone-"

Her voice was cut off by ragged breathing. "Dokomo...Dokomo..." She said, the words being created only by her breath. "Mercy...mercy..."

Inuyasha released Kagome when he was sure that the woman had stopped her fit. "Kaede," he asked, slowly. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

The woman had stumbled into the village only a few hours ago. She was going insane then, too. Always talking about Dokomo, begging for mercy, but this was the first that she had mentioned the other three names.

"Dokomo..." Kaede said, rolling the name in her mouth like a child with a candy. "No...nothing. I suppose that I could consult with other priestess in the area-" She stopped. The woman had risen again.

"Are you alright?" Kagome whispered, backing away. The woman stood at full height, which seemed impossible, seeing as she was having a stroke five seconds ago.

_She is no more._ The words formed themselves in a hanging jaw that used to belong to the young woman.

Kagome visibly flinched at the voice, and Inuyasha grabbed her back again.

_I am Dokomo. This woman was once...once a priestess of my order..._

"Why is she dead?" Inuyasha demanded.

She deserted the Four Points...no one can leave when the Four do not wish it.

"Who...what are you?" Kagome asked, trying to free herself from Inuyasha.

I am Dokomo.  
"You said that already!" Inuyasha said.

The voice laughed. Come find me then, hanyou Inuyasha. Come find me. The woman collapsed onto her knees in front of him reaching a hand whose fingers barely touched his skin.

Inuyasha forced down a cry. The hand was unbearably hot, then flashed below freezing in an instant.

Dokomo continued to laugh, and Inuyasha realized that it's voice was female. _Come and find me...you have perfect Blood...Blood for the Breaking...Blood for the Destroying..._

The woman's empty shell crumpled on the floor, then caught fire. Inuyasha let Kagome go only when the fire started, then snatched her back. A chorus of voices sang while the body burned. Their voices breaking through what seemed to be time itself.  


_Stranger, trod not on the Four Point Land,  
'Ere only pain and suffering live.  
Walk towards the South, or West may you hide,  
And run from the North, or the East's tempation,  
Lest be corrupted by the Destroyer's damnation._

Close thine eyes to the doors,  
And love not the Four.

But if thy desires to be shamed,  
Take the path of sakura to the river, Toyame.  
From there, North you sail,  
Via the boats presented by fire, wind, earth, and hail.

Run before ye are consumed,  
This may be thy last chance,  
To run from the  
Waker, Rester, Creator, and Destroyer,  
In their eternal dance.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and met her eyes, and they silently made their decision. They would find Sango and Miroku, and travel through the sakura to take the boat, and destroy the Destroyer.


	2. Chapter 2

At the river Toyame, four women sat at a large table cloth. And three of them slowly put down their tea, and lost control of their bodies.

Kokoro blinked as she saw Shizuka rise, and start making noodles. Kokoro had dark hair and eyes that held no emotion. Her hair was let down to her waist, and her face was pale. Her kimono was very well made - too well made for someone who traveled - with white, red, and black cranes embroidered on it.

Shizuka was fit. There was no other way to describe it. Her kimono was black, as well, but had white embroidery all over it. In fact, if you looked at it too long, you would get dizzy and pass out. Her eyes were jet black, like her hair, and she didn't seem to know what was going on.

Kokoro passed her gaze over to Mitsuki. She had lighter brown hair that just brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, and she wore a kimono of light green with beige leaves on it. Mitsuki stumbled slightly, when she lost consciousness, but then gathered herself up, and started making riceballs. (Anyone see where this is going?)

Kokoro then looked at her third companion. She had dark brown hair with orange-red streaks in it, tied in a bun at the back of her head. Chikara wore a brown kimono with oranges patterned on it. She cleared their eating area and began setting out various foods, and eating utensils.

In an instant, they regained their control on their bodies.

"Oranges?" Chikara muttered. "It hurts!" She rubbed her head.

"Shut up, Chikara." Shizuka snapped. "I'm trying to listen to what Taysuki..." She stopped then. "Apparently, we're supposed to wait a while like good little girls for someone to come along." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh...do we have to wait long?" Chikara asked. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Mitsuki asked. Hey, she could be thick...

"Just...you know, go." Chikara said, gesturing.

"Fine, go then." Shizuka snapped. "You don't have to inform us about it, like last time."

Kokoro grinned as Chikara ran into the bushes. A movement caught her eye, and she motioned to the others.

"Hello." Shizuka said, mildly, when the strangers arrived at the eating area. "Are you hungry?

Chikara sighed and washed her face by the stream. It was very sunny here. Closing her eyes, she heard a voice.

_Hello._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! VOICES IN MY HEAD!!"

_It's me, you idiot._

"Oh…hi there!"

_Do you have any idea as to who I am?_

"Uh…a voice in my head?"

_It's Kiyrau, Chikara, you dolt!_

"Oh…HEY KIYRAU!!!"

_Hello…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! VOICES IN MY HEAD!!"

_CHIKARA-CHAN!!!!!_

"Can I help you?"

_GAH!!!_

"Um…Goh? Geh? Gih! Guuuuuh!?!?!"

_Chikara, shut up and listen._

"Okay!" Chikara grinned. "Do you want an orange?"

_NO!!! Chikara…_

"Yes?"

Lightning crashed in front of Chikara. "Oh…listening now!"

_Good, now…  
"_Are you sure you don't want an orange?"

_Yes, I'm SURE. ABSOLUTELY SURE!_

"Absolutely is to immense a utterance for individual of my miniscule vocabulary."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"…"

_Chikara?_

"…"

_Chikara!_

"…"

_HELLO!?!?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! VOICES IN MY HEAD!!"

…

Let's all watch while Chikara is zapped by lightning…again…and again…and again…and again!!

"Okay…I'll listen now." Chikara said.

_Promise?_

"Okay."

_Swear by something._

"I swear by my oranges that I will listen to you now." Chikara said, pouting.

_Thank Buddha._

"What's a butty?"

_SHUT UP!!!_

"I did!"

_Chikara, you need to find a man-  
_"But I'm too young to be bred."

_CHIKARA!! Just…you can't go back to where the others are because you need to find someone for me._

"Oh…who?"

_A man._

"So YOU want to be –"

_NO YOU IDIOT! You need to find a man named Sesshomaru-sama, get him to attack the others so you will be able to join their party unnoticed._

"There's a party? Will there be cake!?!??!"

_…I need help…_

"So do I!!"

_You don't need to tell me that, I could figure it out myself…_

"Okay! But how will I find him?"

_He's standing right behind you, watching you talk to yourself.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I was in fourth period, and we were watching Bill Nye, and Ms. Rust calls Jonah "Michael". Okay. Then she's like "OMG! I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU REMINDED ME OF TO MAKE ME CALL YOU THAT"

Eric"Probably Michael..."

**More story! crowds of people faint**

Oh yes, those of you who are wondering what this story is called, it's originally (cough cough) titled "The Quartet". Why? I dunno. Anyway, for those of you who are confused about the story line so far...I'll try to help...

Chikara -split personality is- Kiyrau

Kokoro -split personality is- Dokomo (haha! )

Shizuka -split personality is- Taysuki

Mitsuki -split personality is- Sinokami

Now, the plot will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy!

Chikara looked up to see a man - a very tall man - standing behind her, eyebrows raised.

"Hello! You must be the one Kiyrau was talking about" She said happily.

"...who's Kiyrau..."

"A voice in my head" Chikara exclaimed proudly.

"..."

"She says you need to come with me." Chikara said, grinning. She grabbed his arm. "This waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

Sesshomaru didn't move, however, and Chikara ended up tripping over herself and landing in the dirt.

"Why do I have to go...with you" Sesshomaru asked, attempting to shake Chikara off of his arm.

"Because Kiyrau says it's time for me to be bred" Chikara said, proudly. "Or does Kiyrau want to go first? I don't get it..."

_Chikara you idiot!  
This time, Sesshomaru could hear Kiyrau's voice, too. It lingered somewhere between an alto and a soprano, and held sounds of things growing. It was somehow the essence of light, but something cold lurked inside._

You, dog-demon-boy. Go with her and attack the dumb-ass people! Alright? Good.

"I'm not going to take any orders from a disembodied voice." Sesshomaru said, stoically.

Chikara blinked twice as Sesshomaru was suddenly and unexplainedablyelbye (my new word) smote.

"...ow..."

Sesshomaru gave in after Kiyrau struck him with lightning somemore times. He followed Chikara through the woods.

"Let's be happy bunny friends"

Let's not. Sesshomaru thought.

"And hop together till the end"

I refuse to hop anywhere with a ditzy wench.

"We'll eat carrots in the sun"

I am not eating anything with her. For all I know, she might poison it.

"Until the day is done"

Good. The song's over.

At "done" Chikara burst through the bushes, and found herself looking at an odd scene.

A white haired boy with doggy ears was forcing noodles down his throat at an incredible rate, while a pretty girl in strange clothing whapped him over the head when he wouldn't stop to breathe.

A smaller, red headed boy was no where to be seen, cause Shippo died.

Anyway, a monk with a hand-guard argued over the fact that the rice balls were made of the wrong rice, while Shizuka complained that his voice was starting to get on her nerves. The monk then asked her if she would prefer a love song, and a brown-haired woman hit him over the head with a gigantohugic boomerang.

However, the most noticeable thing to Chikara was the basket of round, orange fruit in the center of the blanket.

"OOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEES" Chikara yelled. She ran straight through the blanket, then stopped before she ran into a tree, turned, and ran back again, to find that the girl was attempting to steal one of her oranges.

"NO! MINE" Chikara slapped the girl's hand away, and grabbed the oranges, causing the white-  
haired boy to growl, then she held the basket to herself. "My oranges. Not yours. Mine."

"Chikara. Wonderful." Shizuka said with a smile that was only slightly forced. "This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They are our friends." Shizuka put emphasis on "friends".

"Please refrain from killing our friends."

"Oranges." Chikara said simply.

"Yes" Shizuka said with a smile that was more than slightly forced. "Oranges."

Inuyasha stopped stuffing his face for a moment, and inhaled. "I smell something."

"Yes, smell. Lovely." Shizuka said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I smell..."

"An orange"

"A demon"

"Maybe he smells some good food." Mitsuki said, wrinkling her nose at Shizuka's cooking.

"I was saying..." Inuyasha said, forcefully. "That I smell my brother."

This seemed to make the other three "friends" tense. "Sesshomaru" Sango asked, freeing her boomerang.

"Who else would I mean" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru stepped through the bushes, glaring at his half-brother. "I wouldn't even be here if that disembodied voice"

"Disembodied voice" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, a disembodied voice." Sesshomaru said. "It said, 'Go attack the people'. So here I am."

"Since when do you take orders" Inuyasha taunted.  
"Since 

**lighting** came out of the sky and hit me. Several times."

"...oh..."

Sesshomaru drew his sword, sighing. "Oh well..."

"You're going to fight" Chikara asked, grabbing his arm again, and hanging off of it, swinging around. "That's not nice! You're brothers! And brothers are supposed to love eachother! And annoy their parents together! And steal eachother's girlfriends"

"We're half-brothers." Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh. Okay, go ahead and kill eachother, then."

"CHIKARA" Shizuka snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine. Can't we all just get along"

"No." The two brothers said in unison. Then they looked horrified that they had the same idea as the other.

"You'd better...or else..."

"Or else what" Sesshomaru asked, who had made the assumption that Chikara was harmless.

"Or else I'll sing somemore."

"Sing" Inuyasha scoffed, while Kokoro winced visibly.

"Yes, about the happy ducks."

"The happy ducks." Sesshomaru's eye twitched visibly.

"Yes:

The happy ducks go quack quack quack! They are going to the pond to eat some"

"FINE! FINE" The two brothers winced, and stepped away.

"Yay! Let's be friends" Chikara glomped both of them together.

"Um...Chikara"

"What"  
"My face is touching the half-breed's..."

END! While the randomness settles slightly, think about this:

Wally is a penguin. He rawks meh sawks.

Thank you.


	4. muah haha haha OO

**OO**

Okay, so I typed something up on a PC, and it doesn't work. One more reason why PCs stink.

burns all of the PCs in the world

I hope you aren't expecting anymore story for a while, considering I won't be writing any.

Aaaaaaaaaand...

Wally. Is. So. Cool. Visit his website at wally-the-penguin.tk

GO NOW!

Aaaaaaaaaand...

Sessy-chan is also cool, but not as cool as Wally.

Lemme see...Wally...oranges...or Sessy-chan?

dramatic music plays

Okay, that's going to have to be Wally, there. Sorry, Sessy-chan!

Sesshomaru: dancing YAY! The wench will leave me alone!

But I'll still love you!

Sesshomaru: Damn.

Anyway, Wally is so cool because he's a penguin. Everybody in my camp knows me as the Wally girl.

And oranges...well, oranges are awesome, we all know, but WALLY IS SO MUCH COOLER!

w00t!

Aaaaaaaaaaand...

I want to see the second Inuyasha movie, so when Anne or Ellen goes and has another birthday, I'd better see it then!

Aaaaaaaaaaand...

That's about it...Oo;; See you all later. 

Hmmm...what else? Oh yes, I took a screen shot today, but the computer I'm using doesn't have a image editing program, so I'm about ready to eat it alive.

I should probably make Anais get a Xanga, because then she can rant about Bijou like I rant about Wally, the penguin who rules the world. (Bijou is a man-eating hamster)

b Yet more insanity via a story written by a crazy asian chocolate/orange/Wally/Sessy-chan addicted weirdo /b 

The now large group set off early the next morning, and was erm...happily accompanied by Chikara's singing. That is, Chikara was happy to sing, the gand wasn't happy to listen...

"OOOOOOOH! Green is the color of the green, green grass! Blue is the color of the skyyyyyyyyyyy! Red is the color of bloooood! Stab stab stab! Stab stab stab! Yellow is the color of the suuuuuuuuuun! Orange is the color of ORANGES! Purple is the color of graaaaaaaaaaapes! Red is the color of your dried up scabs, after I've beaten your face! Stab stab stab"

At this point, Inuyasha was twitching visibly, and Sesshomaru looked as though a snake had slithered up his...ahem...

"Stab stab stab! Stab stab stab! Stab the wenches today" Inuyasha bellowed waving the Tessaiga over his head.

Chikara beamed. "Yay! Inuyasha's singing with me" She glomped his arm and sang"The happy ducks flew into the pond! They're going to eat some..."

"Shut up, Chikara."

"Sometimes I think about things." Chikara said.

"Really? You'd never notice..." Shizuka said, dryly.

"I think about muffins and oranges and penguins"

"What's a penguin"

"I dunno, but for some reason, I feel compelled to tell you that Wally, the penguin, rules the world. These dumb ass people haven't noticed yet." Chikara shook her head sadly. "I want an orange."

"...shut up, Chikara."

"Hello there"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

"Who the heck are you" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Chikara's sudden scream, and the fact that she was now clutching him around his leg.

"Why, I am the random saying hello guy! Hello"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

"Um...could you stop saying that" Sango asked, cautiously.

"Saying what" Asked the random saying hello guy.

Sesshomaru whispered"Stop saying "hello."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

Sesshomaru promptly clamped his hand over Chikara's mouth, while Shizuka threw the random saying hello guy into a convieniently placed pit of snakes.

"Hmmm...could it be possible that a twelve year old girl in the "real" world is sitting at a laptop typing this story, and that is why a convieniently placed pit of snakes appeared"

"Chikara, just..."

"Shut up"

"Exactly."

"I wish I had a orange-muffin-penguin-thing! So then I could beeeeee..."

"Dead" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No. Haaaaaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Chikara s**truck** a pose.

"It figures..."

When the group stopped for lunch, Kagome and the others were amazed to see how quickly the four new girls set everything up, regardless of Chikara's odd outbursts.

When they were done, a huge quantity of food was set infront of each person. Chikara, of course, had oranges, orange chicken, and teriyaki with orange extract. And orange juice.

Did I mention oranges...?

Anyway...

Sesshomaru made a move towards (me: CHIKARA CHIKARA CHIKARA! Eugene: MITSUKI MITSUKI MITSUKI!) the herbal tea, and ignored the food.

Shizuka gave him a questioning look.

"Human food doesn't suit me."

"But we're demons! We eat the food" Mitsuki said, placing food on Rin's, who had miraculously appeared during the journey, plate.

"If you hadn't noticed" Sesshomaru said cooly"you aren't me."

Chikara nodded solemnly. "I know. But then again, I'm not looking forward to being a **cross-dressing** dog demon who doesn't even have the cute lil doggeh ears" On ears, she hurled herself at Inuyasha.

"Can I have your ears" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Whu-huh" Inuyasha asked, his mouth half full.

"Your i ears /i ..." In one smooth movement, she pinned him to the ground, and drew his Tessaiga. "Now just hold still...I'll be gentle..."

"CHIKARA! PUT THE POOR GUY DOWN"

Woohoo! Now we have an (obviously drunk) orange-loving freak pinning Inuyasha to the ground! What will happen next? Well, I'm hoping to...erm...keep going with the lunchtime thing, and Kagura might pop up here and there...and maybe Naraku...now which one will be fed to a convieniently placed man-stealing-bitch eater? Hmm...

And Anne, if you can think of a better name, then please tell me. And the "suki" part of Shizuka's...other half...is part of the story. It's actually quite funneh...


	5. 5 is up!

Okay! So I have a request for more story. Well, I could write more, but currently...sees Shizzy approach her with a large pointy stick Okay...I suddenly feel the urge to start typing!

Chikara glared at Kagome. "Why? Do you have some sort of call on his ears"

Kagome blushed. "N-no, but..."

"CHIKARA! ORANGE"

"WHERE" Chikara jumped up and ran to where Shizuka was waving an orange over her head frantically.

"Okay, now...play dead"

Chikara hit the ground and was promptly knocked out.

"...nice trick..."

"Thanks" ()

Rin tugged on Mitsuki's kimono. "Rin wants more, please"

"Fine, fine..." Mitsuki glanced at the plates. "But there's no more."

"Rin wants more"

"Sorry, kid, there's no more food"

WHAM!

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT"

"Sango-sama, please do not misunderstand my efforts to recieve the soy sauce"

"THAT SOY SAUCE WAS NO WHERE NEAR THAT...AREA OF MY BODY"

"Are you sure"

"..."

WHAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

Well, Chikara's awake.

Sesshomaru attempted to shake her off in vain, while she clung to his leg, talking to Kiyrau.

-Chikara-

"Hello! AAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

-...yes, yes...now, you and everybody else needs to LEAVE...did I come at a bad time-

"Of course not, why would it be a bad time" Chikara asked, as Shizuka accidentally set Inuyasha's hair on fire.

-Oh...just...asking...-

"So should I get everybody's attention"

-No, no, I'll do that. And why are you hanging on to that man's leg...-

"Uh...I dunno..."

-Alright, then...-

"RIN WANTS MORE"

"THERE'S NO MORE"

"RIN WANTS MORE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW"

(Oo;;) "FINE"

-Excuse me-

"SHIZUKA"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know that Chikara kept flamethrowers in her bag"

"How'd she get that, anyway" Kagome asked.  
"...I don't think you want to know..."

"Okay, then"

"HELLO! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE"

-Excuse me-

"CHIKARA LET GO OF MY LEG"

"But it's so comfy here"

"Let. Go. Of. My. Leg."

"Those were short sentences"

"...LET GO"

-EXCUSE ME-

"Rin would like to thank the nice lady for the food."

"Yeah, yeah..." Mitsuki mumbled, looking from her empty plate to Rin's full one.

-EXCUSE ME-

"SHIZUKA JUST PUT MY HAIR OUT"

"But there's no water" Kagome said, looking around frantically.

Shizuka spun around, picked up Inuyasha's bowl of ramen, and threw it on his head.

"SHIZUKA! MY RAMEN"

"WOULD YOU FREAKING MAKE UP YOUR MIND"

-EXCUSE ME-

Sesshomaru succeded in getting Chikara off his leg, however, she was now accompanying Tenseiga at his waist.

"Let go of me."

"You didn't say the magic word"

"Let go of me /please/."

"NOPE! THE MAGIC WORD IS SUPERCALAFRAGALISTICEXPIALODOSIOUS"

Sesshomaru started twitching.

-EXCUSE ME-

Well, that got everyone's attention.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOICES IN MY HEAD"

Sesshomaru clamped his hand over Chikara's mouth, again.

-You need to leave...now-

"Why"

-Because something is coming-

"Why"

-Because they sensed you in the area-

"Why"

-Probably cause you make so much NOISE-

"Why"

-Eh...your family has my vocal chords...-

"Why"

-Nyah...just...GO! ...oh...too late...-  
"Wh"

Chikara didn't have time to finish her sentence, however, because at that moment, a large gust of wind threw everybody to their...erm...backsides...save Sesshomaru. (Go figure.)

WOOHOO! And there's more coming realleh soon, so says the all-powerful MOI!

does a dance Most excellenceness...I wrote more story, and Ellen seemed to like it, and now I must ask you, what shall happen next...either...

A) There are Chikara/Sesshomaru moments

B) Kagura's head gets bashed in

C) We reveal what the heck is going on with Sango and that soy sauce

D) There are Sesshomaru/Chikara moments

E) Rin gets a jist of how Kagura feels about Sessy-chan

F) We can introduce Kouga to the story.

Gee...I wonder which one Shizzy shall vote for...well, I can guarrantee you that letter A will happen.


	6. 6

Hokai! After I read Ellen's lovely blurb in meh cb, I realized that the mental stress of me not writing was causing her much stress...soooo...heeeereeee I goooo! (Unfortunately, there won't be much of your Kouga-kun, but he'll be in here...)

Chikara looked up when a young woman of about 20 stepped out of the woods, and walked over to where the group was sitting.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." She said. Her voice was oddly seductive, and Chikara raised an eyebrow. She sounded an awful lot like...Chikara shoved the idea back into a corner of her mind for later, and listened. "I never knew you to travel with...petty demons and...half-breeds. Humans, perhaps." She said, her eyes flickering to Rin, then to Chikara, who was still holding onto his waist with one hand.

"Well, there was that whole thing with that unexplained voice" He started.

"Unexplained voice"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Yes, unexplained voice! You see" He was cut off again.

"He hears voices in his head just like I doooooooooo" Chikara sang, transferring her grip to Sesshomaru's leg again.

"Who is that"

"This is Chikara."

"...this helps..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Chikara is a psychopathic demon with an addiction to oranges who has taken a liking to my leg."

"I see..."

"Who's the windy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaady" Chikara asked.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru answered shortly.

"Oooooooh...what's a Kagura"

"Kagura is my name." Kagura said.

"Oh! That would explain why the authoress just called you Kagura"

"What" Kagome asked.

"Huh"

"You just said "authoress" come on! This isn't a fanfic"

-Or is it-

"What was that..." Kagura asked, glancing around.

"The unexplained voice." Sesshomaru said.

-Hello there, young Kagura. Very interesting thoughts going through your head now...-

"What do you mean..."

-Oh, being me, I can tell what you're thinking. Believe me, I do hope so. It would make my existence so much more enjoyable. Now, go report back to Naraku-kun. Remember, Kagura-chan, don't try anything rash, now. Our girl has powerful people at her back.-

At this, Kiyrau's voice faded, and Kagura blinked. "How did she know that I serve Naraku? And why did she call him kun"

"Most likely because she knows practically everything." Shizuka said dryly, as if she didn't really care.

"And after all, considering who Naraku is..." Mitsuki started, but a sharp look from Shizuka made her swallow whatever she was about to say. "I mean, everybody knows who he is, anyway."

They seemed to take this well, and the group continued on after Kagura had left, towards what they hoped was Four Points.

"So, why do you want to get to the Points" Chikara asked, after Miroku had gotten them something to eat because of a "dark cloud" appearing over a fine restaraunt with several Geisha girls, who sat on the men's laps, or tickled their chins.

Sesshomaru was not enjoying himself.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HUMAN WENCH"

"Come on, it's not so bad" Miroku said, reclining around three girls who hand fed him.

Sango was not pleased.

"Miroku, do you want me to decapitate you"

Miroku tried to mind his distance after that.

However, by the time Chikara had asked this question, they had been thrown out because her flamethrower went out of control again.

This time, it was Sesshomaru who was smoldering.

"We're going to save the world from the Destroyer." Sango said, matter-of-factly. "Then I'm going to sterilize Miroku."

Kokoro winced. "How exactly..."

"With boiling water."

"No, how are you going to save the world from Do-uh...the Destroyer"

"Probably a lot of Hirakotsu, Wind Tunnel, Wind Scar, and Poison Claws."

"I never said I was helping." Sesshomaru said, as Chikara dumped a bucket of water on his head after his hair caught on fire again.

Chikara blinked. "But what if Inuyasha needs your help"

"I couldn't care less. As long as this Destroyer doesn't kill him. That pleasure is reserved for me." Sesshomaru wrung out his hair. "Help me dry this out, Rin."

Rin walked over and pushed Chikara out of the way. Chikara just shrugged and began peeling an orange.

"But what if the Destroyer isn't what it seems" Kokoro asked softly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "It's the Destroyer. What other proof do you need"

Kokoro walked off into the woods, and Chikara walked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes"

Chikara slapped him in the face. "Go to hell."

And she ran after Kokoro.

Inuyasha looked around at the girls' other two friends, but neither would meet his eyes.

"Pfft. Women."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"CRAP KAGOME! THAT HURTS"

Now we have Kokoro pissed off at Inuyasha! And Chikara is also pissed, but Kokoro is the more dangerous one, here. Hehe...wait until the next chapter, when the insanity peaks...and continues to grow! Lol! Find out why Chikara's throwing...grapefruit? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Ellen! (And anyone else who reads.)

MAN-STEALING-BITCH/WHORE! GO THROW STUFF AT HER!

sniff Oh Sessy-chan! What a pity that you and Chikara will never meet. You guys make such a cute couple!

I'll write more when I get home, Shizzy.


	7. 7 yet more oddness from us

**Here you go. :P**

Chikara kept running until she got to where Kokoro had collapsed on the ground, not looking up.

"Koko-chan"

"I never asked to be born the Destroyer." She said suddenly. "I would give anything to be Shizuka, or Mitsuki...maybe not you. I don't want to be psychotic."

"Thank you" Chikara said. "Do you want an orange"

Kokoro accepted the orange. "I don't really mind the...problems that go along with it, but once in a while, somebody decides to come kill you..."

"Well, at least you're allowed to blast people's heads in. Do you know what Kiyrau would DO to me if I even THOUGHT about that"

"What"

_You don't want to know._

"Oh...okay, then."

Chikara glanced around. "Does something feel wrong to you"

Another gust of wind tore through the trees.

Kokoro jumped up, bringing the spells for attacking and defence.

"Hey! It's the windy lady again" Chikara yelled gleefully.

Kagura stepped out of the woods. "Yes. I am here."

"What does the windy lady want"

"To eliminate competition." She said, suddenly lunging at Chikara.

Kokoro reacted first. She grabbed Chikara and threw her on her back, and started to run. But Kagura was running fast, too.

"Let me run" Chikara said. "I run faster than you"

"Everyone runs faster than I do" Kokoro yelled.

"I know! If you hadn't skipped co 

**mba**t training..."

"Just go"

They switched places as Kagura set up another burst of speed.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S RUNNING, STUPID"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID"

"OW! MY EYE"

Chikara ran faster as Kagura half ran half flew after them.

"HERE, CHUCK THESE AT HER"

"...but these are oranges"

"No, Kokoro, they're my mom's grapefruit"

"...is your whole family obsessed with citrus fruit..."

"Yup"

Kagura threw a tree at them.

"CHUCK THE GRAPEFRUITS" Chikara yelled.

"FINE"

Kokoro hurled one after another after another after another...

"Eh! No more grapefruit"

They rounded a bend and out of the woods they flew, right into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Oof"

Kokoro went flying, and landed on Miroku (this is for you, Anne) while Sesshomaru's arm had instictively snapped around Chikara.

When Kagura saw this she kind of freaked out.  
"I TRUSTED YOU, YOU TWO-TIMING MAN WHORE" She bellowed.

Sesshomaru blinked. "What"

But Kagura fled back into the forest, though not before she threw a grapefruit squarely onto Sesshomaru's head.

"Women." He muttered, trying to wedge the fruit off of his purple moon.

"MIROKU YOU LECH"

"OW"

"WHERE'S THAT FLAMETHROWER, SHIZUKA"

"I don't know"

"FIND IT"

"Okay, here"

"HOLY- THAT'S MY HAIR! OW! MY LEG! OW! DON'T BURN THAT OFF"

"LECH PERVERTED HOSHI WITH BAD BREATH"

"Kokoro, come on! Couldn't you like...okay, nevermind..." Kagome backed down.

"Feh, at least it's not me this time."

WHACK!

"OW OW OW OW"

Sesshomaru watched the scene die down with some interest. He didn't show any signs of emotion until Chikara spoke again.

"Erm...Sessy-chan"

"What"

"You can let go of my waist, now..."

"..."

Woo! Fun! And you see that? The beginnings of Chikara/Sesshomaru! But they won't "officially" get together


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! So far I've decided that Anne's crazy. Xx I mean, don't eat meh story, okay? Don't worry, I'll let you blast people's heads off soon.

Sesshomaru jumped up, causing Chikara to fly head over heels. Though this is probably expected, Miroku ran away from the two flamethrowing girls and ran to see if Chikara--

WHAM!

"OW! Sesshomaru-sama! What was that for!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I didn't see you..." Sesshomaru said as he picked his foot off of Miroku's head.

Chikara looked up. "Owweh."

"Yes, yes." Miroku said, using his staff to help himself up. "Are we going to get walking or are we not?"

"Yes, we are." Shizuka said, starting off in a random direction.

Chikara started after her, dragging Sesshomaru behing her, and Kokoro started after them, privately debating the pros and cons of machettes versus swords.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed, with Sango whapping Miroku right behind them.

The group was followed by someone they DIDN'T see, as well...

A plumed tail wagged.

"OW!"

"Geezus! My leg!"

"Shut up, you morons! They'll hear us!" Kouga shoved his companions on the ground, and continued to creep along the bottom of the forest.

"Okay, so why are we following them?" One of them asked.

"Just because! Alright?" Kouga snapped.

"Is this another one of your Kagome-stalking excursions?"

Kouga glared at him. "If it was, would I tell you?"

The two of them muttered that he probably wouldn't, and went back to spying.

Kouga winced. He had been watching the group for a while. He know knew that the girl in the brown and orange kimono was probably harmless, while one he heard called "Shizuka" spat fire from her hands. (Flamethower. )

He didn't know why Sesshomaru was with them. But there could always be a reason...

He shrugged this idea off and went back to thinking about the girl Shizuka. She was sort of pretty, even though if he went near her, she'd probably blast his head in.

Chikara got a chill after they stopped for lunch. "Does anybody feel like we're being followed?" She asked, after she had shivered quite visibly.

Sesshomaru looked resigned. "No. Are you getting a cold?" He asked, testing her forehead for a fever. "Inuyasha, come here."

Inuyasha listened to his brother, and walked over.

Sesshomaru slapped his hand on his half-brother's forehead.

"Hmm...no, no fever. Though Inuyasha's such a hot head I wouldn't be sure." He said, glancing at Chikara. "Eat some oranges."

Chikara jumped up and ran to Shizuka who waved at Sesshomaru to indicate that she would take care of the psycho for now.

Mitsuki saundered up to Sesshomaru. "You know, you'd better watch yourself."

"What?"

"Don't tick her off." Mitsuki said.

"Why not?"

"Her mother." Mitsuki said matter-of-factly. "She'd kill you, especially the way you're leading her on. Now, my mother doesn't bother with things like that."

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said. "I have no interest in either of you." He walked off to check on Rin, who was busy running Ah-Un over Jaken, over and over.

Back with Kouga, we will watch as he tumbles out of the bushes, straight towards the rest of the group.

"OW!"

He landed in the center of the group.

Inuyasha yanked Kagome back, Miroku jumped infront of Sango, Sesshomaru pulled both Rin and Chikara out of the way, Chikara dragging Mitsuki.

Kokoro jumped up, red light growing at her palms, and Shizuka jumped, and landed infront of the stranger, her sword placed just at his throat.

"Hello." She said, too calmly. "Won't you introduce us to your friends?"

Kouga turned to see his two kicking companions, held in the air by Sesshomaru, who didn't seem so pleased that one was hitting on Chikara.

"Um...hello...my name is Kouga...what's yours?"

END! And here we are, again with another chapter. Hehe...Don't worry, Anne, you'll get to blow some stuff up next chapter, I hope. Depending on how quickly I can associate your cousin into the story. You and Eugene are probably going to kill me for him, but I think Ellen will laugh her ass off.

Later.


End file.
